Supply and usage of electronic devices are rapidly increasing in accordance with dramatic developments in information and communication technology and semiconductor technology. Further, recently introduced electronic devices are not confined to their own traditional areas and there is a movement towards convergence of various terminals. For example, as well as providing general communication functions such as voice communication and message exchange, mobile terminals also provide various functions such as a television (TV) reception (for example, digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) or digital video broadcasting (DVB)), music play (for example, Moving Picture Experts Group phase 1 or phase 2 (MPEG-1 or MPEG-2) audio layer 3 (MP3)), internet connection, and radio reception.
In the meantime, recently introduced electronic devices provide a camera function that can store an image of a subject in a photo or digital video file. Recently there has been an increased demand from consumers for high quality still images or video files. In order to satisfy consumer demand, electronic devices have been launched with high resolution camera modules. Further, the electronic devices may provide an auto focus (AF) function for setting the focus automatically and an optical image stabilizer (OIS) function for preventing a deterioration of image clarity because of shaking of the user's hand.
In order to provide electronic devices with a high performance camera module, the size of the camera module generally has to be increased. However, it is difficult to apply a high performance camera module to a slim electronic device due to the limited space that is available and recent trends have been directed toward ever slimmer electronic devices.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.